Edward's Birthday!
by TheRandomHachi
Summary: Its Edward's birthday and Alice has planned a party! Oneshot. Happy Birthday Edward!


**Hi guys! As you might know today is a very special day.... EDWARD CULLEN'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!**

**So I have decided to do a special one shot about his special day! Please enjoy and don't forget to wish Edward a happy birthday!**

**Also, I don't own anything!**

EPOV

I walked into our music studio and clicked on the equipment. I had composed a few new tunes that I wanted to put on a CD.

I first went over to the computer that controlled it all **(A/N I am not sure about all this recording equipment so if I add something or forget something then I'm sorry)**. I brought up the software program for music recording and clicked new project. While that was setting up I did a quick sound check and a practice on my piano.

I walked back over to the computer and found the program still loading. Sheesh. How long does it take? I checked the time on the computer clock and then froze. The date. That day.

Oh god. Where was Alice?

JPOV

I can't believe Alice roped me into this. I mean seriously Edward is gonna bust his ass.

I knocked on the door of the recording studio and when I heard no reply I went in. I saw Edward staring at the date on the computer screen, his face paler then normal. Uh oh.

EPOV

I was aware of Jasper coming in but it took me a second to actually realise he was there. Alice. I was going to murder her.

"Uh dude, do you wanna go hunting? We haven't been for like three days," he said and suddenly I felt calm. No angry feelings at Alice. Stupid Jasper.

I realised he was probably lying and checked his mind but he was only thinking about elk and mountain lions.

"Yeah sure," I said and realised I'd probably overreacted. "Cool. I'll go and get Emmett. Uh I think Esme wanted to see you in the kitchen."

I nodded and ran down to the kitchen. I was greeted with a horrible sight.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!!" came ten voices.

I stared at the faces and made a list. I was going to murder them all later. Emmett, Jasper (traitor!), Alice (a very slow and painful death I think), Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Seth, Leah and Jake (how come he's here. Hmm. Probably bribed). I wouldn't kill Bella of course, maybe just a tickle attack.

APOV

Hee hee! This is funnn!!! Edward looks kinda.. angry... uh oh.... *vision* I burst out laughing and ran from the room.

EPOV

Oh god, Alice just had a vision and burst out laughing. NOT a good sign. I stared at everyone they looked slightly nervous now. They were obviously waiting for me to say something. I just put my head in my hands. I heard someone laugh. Well, it wasn't just someone. It was Bella I looked up at her and smiled then she came over and kissed me. Maybe this birthday wasn't so bad after all.

"Well, cake anyone?" asked Rosalie with a smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes.

"Guess I just have to take this torture then," I sighed. Then the atmosphere relaxed. I smiled at Jasper and he replied by thinking, _That's the only present your getting from me mate._

**One Hour Later**

BPOV

This party was going quite well, Edward had only groaned twice! Everyone was cracking jokes on his age, I mean 108 a big milestone! The only thing bad about it was that a) I knew he was gonna attack me with tickles later on and b) I owed Jake 20 dollars.

Alice had come back in after twenty minutes with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay!!! PRESENT TIME!!!!"

EPOV

Presents! Argh! Alice is really going to DIE! "Me first! Me first!"

I recognised a voice and was surprised to know it was Jacobs. Weird! They must be paying him a lot.

He came up to me with a present wrapped in green paper with little bats on it. Har har. It was square and squidgy. It was also quite thin and when I shook it there was no noise. I opened it and gaped. A vampire costume. Everyone burst out laughing at my face and Jacobs present. He smirked like Rosalie had done earlier. If he could read _my_ thoughts then he would be getting ready to make his escape.

Before I had figured out exactly how to kill him (I was thinking about torture but I wasn't too sure). Alice said," Me!!! Mememememememee!!!!"

And she shoved a blue present into my face. It was a small square bow that made a sound when I rattled it. I opened it and saw a box. "Uh thanks. Nice, uh, box..." I said unsure of what to say (well what _are_ you meant to say when someone gives you a box for a birthday present?).

"Open it doofus!" she said rolling her eyes.

Ohhhhhh. I opened the box and inside was a shiny new iPhone. Ooops, maybe I shouldn't have rattled it. I thanked her and then opened the present Emmett was giving me.

"This is from me and Jazz!" I tore off the wrapping paper and looked at my present.

It was a book called "The complete idiots guide to playing piano" Again, har har.

They had even circled the complete idiot bit with permanent marker. Again everyone burst out laughing.

I took a deep, angry breath and didn't say anything. Rosalie stepped forward.

"I haven't really _got_ you a present.. its complicated. Come with me," and she ushered me outside and towards my car.

"Just drive it around a few times," she said and I suddenly got nervous.

Nevertheless I got in my car and started it up. I put my foot on the pedal and drove. And man it was fast!! She must have given me loads of upgrades or something. This was like super fast! Woah!

I quickly remembered I should get back to the party although I would much rather be driving.

I parked in my usual spot outside the house and was greeted by Rosalie's grin.

"Your now my best sister!" I saw Alice glare at me from inside. Well, that's what you get for throwing me a party!

When we came back inside Seth and Leah gave me the presents from them and rest of the pack. I got a gift voucher for a music store, and iTunes card (but I don't have an iPod... Seth knows this though... huh) and a stylish black coat. I thanked them and told them to pass that on to the rest of the pack.

Carlisle and Esme then gave me the present from them. I opened it and it was an iPod ( I seem to be getting a lot of things with I on the beginning don't I?). Filled with all my favourite albums plus I had my iTunes voucher to put more on. Nice.

One so there was now only one person who had not given me a gift. Bella. She gave me an adorable half smile and then walked up to me and kissed me gently. I kissed her back feeling her soft lips on mine and holding her warm body in my arms.

We broke off and I smiled at her,"That was the best present yet," Alice coughed and I scowled at her. She just grinned mischievously.

"Cake!!!!"

So they brought the huge cake in. It was covered with so many candles that I think she did actually put 108 on it. It had three levels, like Bella's birthday cake from _that_ birthday. And on the top level there was a little icing piano. I was getting ready to blow the candles out when Alice stopped me, her mouth hanging open.

"Edward! We need to sing!" Oh god. Oh dear god. Please let this be my deathday not my birthday. Dear flipping god!

"Happy Birthday to you!" they chorused,"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Edward! Happy Birthday to youuuu!!!" If vampire's could blush I would be crimson.

I then blew out the candles, taking care not to take the cake with them.

"Hip hip horayyy! Hip hip horayy! Hip hip horay!" Jeez, I'm 108 not five! Argh!

We gave cake to the wolves and Bella , then bundled it up to give to the pack and Charlie.

"Okay!" Alice's voice was getting annoying. And scary, notice how every time she talks its to say, Presents, Cake or....

"Games!!!!" Oh nooooo!!!!!

In the end they had to force me to sit down and play truth or dare. Thank god it wasn't flipping pass the parcel.

"Okay, birthday boy first!" Alice trilled.

"Okay, Jasper Truth or Dare?," I asked.

"Truth," he replied. Perfect. "Right. Have you ever smashed any of Esme's special vases?" I asked. I knew he had but this was the perfect payback because Esme was in the room.

"Uh.. yeah..." he said sheepishly and I heard a gasp from Esme's direction. Oh yeah, don't mess with me!

"Bella next!" Alice said. "Uh, shouldn't Jasper go now?" I pointed out. "Nooooooo. I say Bella so its Bella," then her and Bella locked eyes and smiled guiltily.

"What are you two planning?" I asked nervously. "NothingEdwardwhywouldyouthinkwewereplanninganything????" Alice said very quickly.

Oh dear.

"Edward Truth or Dare?" Bella asked. "Dare," I said. Her and Alice practically went into hysterics. She came over to me and whispered my dare in my ear. Holy shit!

TEN MINUTES LATER

I came down the stairs and into the living room and glared at every single person. Jasper and Jacob took pictures. Alice... is dead.

After all it was her that told Bella to dare me to put on the vampire costume. And it was her that told Jasper to make me feel alright about doing it. And it was her fault that I was standing here, surrounded by people who knew me, in a vampire costume.

Worst. Birthday. Ever.

**So, was it okay? It wasn't as funny as I hoped to make it but it was the most I've written in a day! (Woot woot!) **

**It was my cousins birthday today and when we were singing happy birthday I sung Happy birthday Edward! Ha! **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!!!! WE WISH YOU A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**~TheRandomHachi~**


End file.
